Sweet Partings
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: KaiOC This is a Songfic my friend challanged me to write with 'Shape Of My Heart' by the backstreet boys! It has nothing to do with COTA or COTA:DW My main fics but i thought i should put it up.


Sweet Partings

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Beyblade, but if I did… I'd be a millionaire by now. Nor do I own the Backstreet Boys, although I'm thankful to them for writing a song that fits Kai this much!

**Author Notes:** Another Kai/Takara songfic, I just can't get enough! That and my friend bugged me to write it, has a few spoilers, if you can call 'em that. Enjoy!

A year has passed ever since the events with Cleo, a year that were filled with more adventures, the world tournaments, and more. Things were settling down for them all, almost all of them. Everyone else found happiness and someone to love, except Takara, and Kai.

Everyone could see how crazy for each other they were; it was highlighted in the simplest ways like how they looked at each other. But one thing remained, Kai refused to admit his feelings, he was still as stubborn as ever.

And now, they seemed even more far apart. Takara's parents were moving to the United States, and Takara was going with them, not by choice, but she had to get away from the feelings of pain her unrequited love was causing her. She was very sad to see how close Charly and Rei were, nearly inseparable, or how close Max and Lilly were, the two could probably pose for 'model couple of the year'. Hikaru and Tyson were another thing, the two seemed so different, yet so alike, and got together only about a month after the world tournament, as a prank, but it turned out that it was motivated by their own hidden feelings.

__

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  


'She's leaving… she wont come back' the thought rung through Kai's mind like a bell as he and the others saw off Takara to the airport, he knew it would be probably the last time he would see her.

He cursed himself, thinking of all the opportunities he missed, all the parties he never attended, she was there, she was even there for him when he was hurting inside, as memories of his past surfaced at the world tournament, but he never let her take the pain away.

He never let he see the darker side of him, the closest she ever got to him was on Christmas, under the mistletoe, and even then he put up a false façade of utter displeasure. And now it was too late, Takara was leaving.

  
_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

He watched in silence as one by one the other girls gave her hugs. "Tak, we're going to miss you… come back as soon as you can, you know… the mansion will still be there," Charly told her.

Takara nodded and clasped hands with the red-haired girl, "Take care… and…" she couldn't even complete her sentence as tears streamed down her face.

Charly nodded, "Don't worry, everything will be alright," moving away she let the others girls have their partings. Through them all, Takara looked at one person, her gaze unwavering, and her eyes begging him to do something, to stop her somehow from leaving it all behind.

Finally admitting the truth Takara turned away and followed her parents to the departure gate, 'He must not feel anything for me,' she thought.

  
_Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
_

Kai watched her go, feeling waves of sadness washing over him in cascades, he never felt this lonely as he did now. He was at war with himself, so little time, his mind told him to let her go, he was better off without the girl, but his heart told him to run after her and let it all out, tell her the truth, that he couldn't live normally without her, that without her he was but a ghost of himself.

  
_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

Finally as Takara vanished in the gate, his heart won out. Looking back at the others who were walking away, Kai's mind was set; he would not let that girl who managed to make him feel again leave his life, not now, not ever. Looking back at the gate, he took a deep breath and made a bolt for it, past the crew who ran after him since he didn't have a ticket, past all the people with their suitcases.

He found energy flowing within him, energy he never had before, it was as if something was pushing him foreword, and he wasn't tiring out from avoiding all the people and trying not to hit any luggage carts.

"Takara wait!" his call was drowned by the roar of the plane engines as he drew ever closer to it. He knew that if she stepped on board he would not reach her in time. He finally caught up, grabbing her hand, pulling the girl back. She dropped her bag and turned to him, surprised.

  
_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

Men were running after Kai, but he didn't care, his eyes shined love as Takara saw it, before she could utter a word he leaned down and kissed her. Takara was shocked, but kissed him back, her arms going around his neck, his own circling her waist. A second later two hands landed on Kai's shoulders and he broke away, "Takara… come back, please… don't leave… I love you, I need you…" he said in a tone Takara didn't hear him use before, it was one full of sorrow and loneliness.

The men holding Kai by the shoulders looked at each other and let him go, passengers were watching the scene with awe. Tears now streamed freely from Takara's eyes, "Kai… I'll stay… I love you too; I always have…" she buried her face in his chest, crying to her heart's content as their audience clapped.

Her parents watched as the boy stroked her back gently his eyes glistering with hidden tears of his own, tears he tried to hide, "Come Takara… Charly will take care of you, you're always welcome at her place," he spoke.

  
_I'm lookin' back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

Kai led Takara back to their friends, holding her close, knowing that he would never let her go again. He found the light side to his darkness; he found his soul mate, and his true love. The others were shocked by his actions and for once Tyson managed to keep his mouth shut, to everyone who witnessed they saw a young couple deeply in love.

Takara's parents followed, shocked at their daughter's actions, but at the same time they were happy for her. "You're not leaving are you?" Charly wondered.

Takara shook her head, placing her hand on Kai's chest, "No… I cant leave him, I love him too much," she nuzzled closer to him.

"About time, you guys been deluding each other long enough, it was plain as day to see that you two were hot for each other," Tyson added.

  
_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
___

"Was I that obvious?" Kai wondered.

"Duh! You were obvious enough for Tyson to catch on, no offence hon," Hikaru replied.

"None taken," Tyson smirked. 

Kai smiled slightly, "I guess it was kind of stupid of me… and I almost lost her because of my stupidity,"

"No offence Kai… but maybe you're a hell of a blader, but when it comes to emotions, you're as helpless as a child." Rei put in with a smirk.

  
_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

__

That evening the gang threw a makeshift party to celebrate the event of Kai finally coming to his senses about his feelings, Pizza for all and Coke and Pepsi flowing.

_Show you the shape of my heart_

__

**_Author Notes:_** That's that for this one, I'm just publishing it because my publishing place is very empty, and I need some stuff in. If you read it, and enjoyed it, please **_review!_**


End file.
